


God Has Left The Groupchat

by SappyNyan



Category: Philadelphia Flyers - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Don't Read This, I'm a better writer than this I swear, Other, Remus would probably be proud of me for writing this, Why Did I Write This?, this is extremely cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SappyNyan/pseuds/SappyNyan
Summary: Remus and Gritty get DOWN!
Relationships: Remus/Gritty
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	God Has Left The Groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely cursed. I was told to write this by the Sanders Sides Hocky AU discord because no one said not to. I'm going to hell for writing this.

Remus had always been curious about the ding-a-ling of Grittyeversince he saw the philadelphia flyers play. He was desperate to know what its schlong felt like. He was a monster fuker after all. Or would wanting to be boned by Gritty make him a furry?

One day, while he was in the shower washing his Johnson, gritty appeared. "Remus, my follower, I have heard that you wish to know what it feels like to be loved by me, a monster.!"

Gretti was already in the buff and his peepee was rock solid and big. Like, wowza, hooweemama that boy is HUNG!

"Of course, mg God, I want to be smashed by your huge rocket! Pit it in me now, my Lord!"

Remus presented himself and stretched his cakes apart. Gritty entered fast and hard, and kept that pace. They were both poured down upon by the water, which was now starting to run cold.

"Give me your splooge, Lord Gritty! My bussy needs it!" Remus screamed

Gritty nutted inside of remus and disappeared, leaving remus to finish himself off, thinking about his God Gritty.


End file.
